dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardboard Box (Dead Rising 2)
The is a weapon in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. It almost always contains items ranging from snacks and handbags to chef knives and even handguns. Items Locations Case Zero *The Dirty Drink (2) *Bob's Fish 'n Hunt (3) *Brockett Gas Station *Quarantine Zone Tent B (2) *Quarantine Zone Tent C (1) *Quarantine Zone Tent D (1) *Quarantine Zone Tent E (2) *Quarantine Zone Tent F (1) *Quarantine Zone *Sharon's tent near far corner (2) *Quarantine Zone Unmarked tent near entrance (2) *Sheriff's Office (6) (2nd) *Still Creek Hotel (2) (1st) *Uncle Bill's Department Store (2) Dead Rising 2 # Americana Casino Restroom Area # Atlantica Casino Upper Platforms # Atlantica Casino - Sipparellos # Food Court - Cheesecake Mania (F103) # Food Court - Cucina Donnacci (F102) # Food Court - Hungry Joe's Pizzeria (F107) # Food Court - Lombardi's (F104) # Food Court - Rojo Diablo Mexican Restaurant (F106) # Food Court - Speedy Expresso (F108) # Fortune City Arena Green Rooms # Fortune City Arena Main Floor # Fortune City Arena - Hostile Zone (E102) # Fortune City Hotel Rooftop # Palisades Mall - Brand New U (P203) # Palisades Mall - Chris' Fine Foods (P216) # Palisades Mall - Everything Diamond (P215) # Palisades Mall - FairMoans (P102) # Palisades Mall - Flexin' (P104) # Palisades Mall - For Your Leisure (P112) # Palisades Mall - High-Noon Shooting Range (P218) # Palisades Mall - Kid's Choice Clothing (P209) # Palisades Mall - KokoNutz Sports Town (P110) # Palisades Mall - Severed Ties (P212) kiosk # Palisades Mall - Space (P205) # Palisades Mall - The Cleroux Collection (P210) # Palisades Mall - Wallington's (P106) # Platinum Strip Main Area # Platinum Strip North Upper Platforms # Platinum Strip South Upper Platforms # Platinum Strip - Dining at Davey's (S106) # Platinum Strip - Juggz Bar & Grill (S103) # Royal Flush Plaza North West Maintenance Area # Royal Flush Plaza South East Maintenance Area # Royal Flush Plaza - Antoine's (R203) # Royal Flush Plaza - Children's Castle (R209) # Royal Flush Plaza - Eternal Timepieces (R206) # Royal Flush Plaza - In the Closet (2) (R102) # Royal Flush Plaza - Kathy's Space (R207) # Royal Flush Plaza - Modern Businessman (R110) # Royal Flush Plaza - Ragazines (R212) # Royal Flush Plaza - SporTrance (R112) # Royal Flush Plaza - The Chieftain's Hut (R113) (2) # Royal Flush Plaza - The Man's Sport (R103) (2) # Royal Flush Plaza - The Shoehorn (1) (R104) # Royal Flush Plaza - Three Club Monte (5) (R117) # Royal Flush Plaza - Tunemakers (R105) (1) # Safe House # Silver Strip Alley # Silver Strip Atlantica Casino Rooftop # Silver Strip Hot Excitorama Maintenance Hall # Silver Strip Main Area # Silver Strip Maintenance Hall # Silver Strip Royal Flush Plaza Rooftop # Silver Strip Stage Area # Silver Strip - Barrel of Goods # Silver Strip - Luaii Wauwii (N105) # Silver Strip - Tinkerbox (N103) # Slot Ranch Casino Bar Area # Slot Ranch Casino Stage Area # South Plaza Main Floor # South Plaza Upper Platforms # Underground Main Tunnel # Underground - Secret Lab # Underground - Warehouse A # Underground - Warehouse C # Underground - Warehouse D # Underground - Warehouse E # Yucatan Casino VIP Room Trivia Chuck can jump on boxes to open them. Images File:Dead_rising_Cardboard_Boxes_opened_alleyway.png|After jumping on the five boxes pictures above, here are the items inside each box. Notes See also External links